fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Lethal Swordsman/Script
Part 1: Sharena's Counterpart Before Battle * Líf: It all comes down to this. Who will cling to life, Alfonse? Me... or you? I rigged that floor well. Trapped under all this rubble, how long can you survive? What? * Sharena: Ugh... That hurt! * Líf: Sharena...? No... Sharena was killed... Hel killed her. You...aren't real... * Sharena: You... You really are my brother, aren't you? * Líf: Oh... You're the Sharena from the other world. * Sharena: Yes. * Líf: You're nothing more than a stranger to me. I can kill you whenever I please. But if my sister were here, what would she say to that? "Stop this, Alfonse!" Yes, for a start... "If you have to hurt these people to bring me back—" No, indeed. She would not be pleased. * Sharena: Líf... * Líf: Sharena... Have I done wrong? * Sharena: I am sorry. I can't predict what your Sharena might say. I don't know the Sharena you know... I am quite sure that no one knows her better than you. * Líf: Only me... * Sharena: Yes—as well as I know my brother. I know he is kind, and he understands my feelings better than I do... You must already know the answer. You know what your Sharena would say about all of this. * Líf: You... You're right. I have known since the very beginning, haven't I? I just couldn't accept it... * Sharena: Alfonse... * Alfonse: Sharena! Are you all right? * Sharena: Alfonse! * Líf: Oh. Alfonse...you survived. (Scene transition) * Líf: You... You predicted my trap and wriggled your way out of it. * Alfonse: I wasn't sure, but I had a sense of what you might do. After all, we're the same person. * Líf: No matter how long you put it off, you will die. All the living will die. It is inescapable. But before that happens...you must taste defeat at my hand. After Battle * Líf: Not again... Not again! (Scene transition) * Anna: He fled. Quickly—pursue him! * Alfonse: We must, yes. But...be wary. He probably laid plans for his escape long ago. Who knows what awaits us? We may be ambushed or fall victim to traps. Yet we have no choice but to follow. * Sharena: Alfonse... * Alfonse: Yes, Sharena? * Sharena: I spoke with him. He... He really is you. I could tell. * Alfonse: *sigh* Part 2: Large Armor, Larger Heart Before Battle * Valbar: Ah, look at you all! This is gonna be some fight. I'm itchin' to get out there and have some fun! Part 3: One's Own Shadow Before Battle * Silque: Mother Mila...I beseech you... Please, watch over this world... Part 4: Middle Sister Before Battle * Catria: I am Catria. I'm looking for my sister. Have you seen her? Part 5: If Not I, Then You... Before Battle * Líf: There you are, Alfonse. * Alfonse: This is as far as it goes. Please... I'd like you to surrender. * Líf: That isn't possible. Either you die, or I do... Until that happens, this battle cannot end. * Sharena: Stop it! Please! Walk the path that your sister—your Sharena—would want for you. * Líf: I strayed from that path long ago. Let us begin. I am Líf, general of the realm of the dead. And today, I shall add a notch to Sökkvabekkr...when you die. After Battle * Líf: This is it, then? * Alfonse: ... I couldn't save you... I am sorry. * Líf: Why are you apologizing, Alfonse? There is no need. You won. I was driven to madness, to ruin... But you—you are still you. * Alfonse: Alfonse... * Líf: Sharena, the citizens of Askr, even Kiran... I couldn't save a single one of them. The grief twisted me. But they all yet live in your world. Perhaps I can draw some small comfort from that... Please, Alfonse... Ensure a happier future for your Askr. * Alfonse: ... You are me. Had things turned out just a little bit differently, our fortunes could have been reversed... The least I can do is to work to make Askr such a place. You have my word. But first...I must eradicate the source of all this suffering. (Scene transition) * Alfonse: This...is the weapon that Líf held. The weapon we're looking for. * Anna: Wait a second—that's Breidablik, isn't it? It's like the one held by Kiran! That must mean that the Alfonse of this world entrusted that weighty power to Kiran... * Alfonse: Yes. And as we suspected, the summoner from this realm perished along with everyone else... That's why Alfonse was carrying it. As a keepsake. He couldn't let go... * Sharena: Alfonse... * Alfonse: Well, Kiran... You should be able to wield this one too. It's time to return to the realm of the dead. We must end this waking nightmare Hel has fashioned. By our hands. There can be no mistake. Category:Game Script Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Scripts